


Heatwave

by queeniegalore



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Seduction, jason had no hope, literally just porn, tim saw his chance and took it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniegalore/pseuds/queeniegalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why,” Jason said through gritted teeth, “Have you been walking around without a shirt on. All. Day.”</p><p>Tim’s smile was sunny. “There’s a heatwave Jay. It’s hot.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt over at my tumblr which was all about character a seducing the hell out of character b. Done and done.
> 
> I'm adding a warning for mention of past underage sexuality for Tim - they're both of age in this fic, though. A more detailed explanation in the end notes if you need it!

“Why,” Jason said through gritted teeth, “Have you been walking around without a shirt on. All. Day.”

Tim’s smile was sunny. “There’s a heatwave Jay. It’s _hot_.”

He was not fucking wrong.

It had been hot that morning when Jason had come around to Tim’s place to trade some information, only to have him answer the door in nothing but a pair of grey boxer-briefs.

It had been hot when Tim asked him to stick around to help on a case, disappearing to have a shower only to reappear in a pair of old gym shorts and nothing goddamn else.

It had been hot when Tim had suggested the case was going nowhere, did Jason want to see his new gym? Did Jason want to spar a little? Gloves off, just some grappling and basic holds. Just to warm up a little, clear their heads.

Yeah. _That_ had worked.

And it was hot in the the late summer afternoon, as Tim stretched out on a deck chair, a bottle of beer (”how old are you again, Timbo?” “Old enough to oh wait, fuck you, Jason”) settled between his legs, sweat beading along his bare abs and dripping down his sides and driving Jason _crazy_.

“Hot,” Jason repeated absently, then shook his head. “Seriously Tim. Are you fucking with me?”

Tim raised his eyebrows. “Would you like me to be?”

Oh god, Jason was so fucking confused.

It wasn’t a secret he had a thing for the kid. At least, Roy told him he was so pathetically obvious he might as well have taken out a full page ad in the Gotham Gazette saying ‘sorry I tried to murder you all those times, please let me make it up to you with a blowjob or six.’ But Tim had always been - oblivious. And not _cool_ towards him, exactly, but maybe understandably cautious. So Jason hadn’t given up, because he’d never ever even tried anything in the first place. But maybe given up the pipe dream.

He felt kind of like the pipe dream had just come to life and started beating him upside the head.

“Timmy, just.” He was leaning against the wall, his own bottle held loosely in one hand, resting against his thigh. He watched Tim get up, a little smirk on his face, and almost forgot how to breathe. “What?”

“You want me to be honest with you?” Tim was in front of him in a few steps, heat radiating off his body in waves. He smelled good, like clean sweat and beer and Skittles.

“ _Yes_.”

“Okay.” Tim licked his lips, and this time Jason almost forgot how to make his fucking heart beat. “I just. Really, really want to fuck you.”

“Jesus Christ.” Jason would have dropped his bottle if Tim hadn’t been there, so close out of nowhere, to snatch it from him, tilting it to his mouth and taking a deep swallow. His lips were wet, shiny, and Jason couldn’t take his eyes off the way his long, pale throat was working, couldn’t help but imagine how he’d look -

“Honest enough for you?”

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” Jason repeated, and ran a shaking hand through his hair. “Are you - like, Tim - this is such a bad idea.” It was the least convincing thing he’d ever said in his life. It was a great idea. It was such a good, good idea. Tim had never had a better idea and never would.

But Jason could at least try to be the responsible one. Tim was the kind of kid who would go without sleep for two days then try to take on twelve gang members at once. He could not be trusted with his own well being at the best of times.

“Please,” Tim said, rolling his eyes. “Don’t tell me that you’re not fucking desperate for it. Come on Jay.”

“I…I wouldn’t say desperate,’ Jason said weakly, and took his beer back, biting down on a groan as Tim deliberately let their fingers brush. “You’re very confident all of a sudden. This is very…out of the blue, Timbo.”

Tim shrugged. “But I mean, that’s what I _do_ , right? Analyze the situation, calculate the odds, make sure I’m right and then.” He took, impossibly, one step closer. Their bodies were just about touching now, a line of fire almost shimmering between them. “Go in for the kill.”

“And you’re so sure you’re right?”

“Very.”

Jason tipped his head back against the wall. Tim was looking up at him with his dark, dark blue eyes, bruises from lack of sleep smudged underneath, cheekbones sharp as knives and lips still curled in that little smirk. God fucking damn but he was gorgeous.

“I tried to kill you a few times.”

Tim held his gaze. “You got over it. So did I.”

“I…am a little old for you.”

And here Tim frowned, like Jason had touched a nerve. Jason had never wanted to take anything back more in his life. Why the hell was he trying to talk Tim _out_ of this?

“You know, the one thing I wasn’t sure of,” Tim started slowly. “Was whether or not you’d think it was a turn on that I used to get myself off to those pictures of you I took. First time I touched myself - really touched myself and got somewhere - I was thinking about you.”

Jason would deny forever that those words hit him so hard he actually felt his cock - ready to go since fucking forever - spurt a little precome in his pants. Just a little taste of what Tim could do to him with just his mouth, just his words.

Tim was watching him closely, watching his reaction, and Jason closed his eyes. He’d never _have_ to admit it. Tim could read it on his face, clear as day.

“Well that answers that question,” Tim sounded amused, relieved. “Jason. _Kiss_ me. We both want it, you know it. I’m sorry I made you wait so long, okay? But _now_ … We’re both so fucking hard for it. Just kiss me, just-”

And Jason snapped, grabbed Tim by the waist and spun him round, shoving him up against the wall and smashing their mouths together, rough, too rough, and Tim made a little hurt noise but he was pulling Jason in closer, biting at his lips, fingers clawing at Jason’s shoulders, tugging at the neckline of his t-shirt.

 _Yes, yes, yes._ Tim tasted sweet, just a hint of bitterness from the beer, and Jason licked into his mouth, chasing the lush, wet heat of him. So good. So much better than he’d imagined. Tim’s hard, tight body against him, bare for him, warm and damp with sweat. Tim’s hands, strong and demanding as they gripped him, leaving the promise of bruises in their wake. Tim’s low moans, the roll of his hips, the thick, burning line of his cock pressing against Jason’s thigh…

God, his cock. Jason felt it, somehow more obscene through the thin material of Tim’s gym shorts than if he’d been naked. Dampness already seeping through, and Jason had to taste it, had to see if it was as good as Tim’s mouth, his skin.

“I’m going to suck your dick right now,” he murmured, pushing the words against Tim’s open, gasping lips. “Did you figure out the probability of that, baby? When you analyzed the situation?”

Tim laughed breathlessly. His hair was hanging in loose strands across his forehead, Jason reached up to clumsily brush it aside, trace his fingers over the fine bones of Tim’s face. An odd, impulsive moment of tenderness that he hoped hadn’t looked as awkward as it felt.

“To be honest,” Tim admitted, as Jason covered his slight embarrassment by kissing down his neck, his shoulders. “I would have put the money on you coming on my face, but sure. Suck my dick, Jay, I’m not gonna stop you.”

“Ever jerk off thinking about it?”

Tim nipples were sensitive, apparently, he arched his back sharply against the wall as Jason licked over one, then the other, pinched them a little too hard.

“Oh, fuck…yeah, of course I did. More the you coming on my face thing, but yeah.”

Jason had reached Tim’s abs. He dropped to his knees, placed his big, rough hands on Tim's slender sides, framing that gorgeous stomach, and grinned up at him. “I’m filing that one away. Anytime you want me to mess up that pretty face, darlin’, I’m fucking there.”

Tim flushed, squirmed against Jason’s hold, trying to pump his hips forward.

“Didn’t expect _that_ , you know. Your dirty talk sounds like…”

“Mmm?” The deep cuts of muscle leading down into Tim’s waistband required intense investigation. Jason nosed down one side, sucking at the skin, breathing the scent in deep.

“Like I’m a girl you’ve picked up. I know you - I know you fuck girls, mostly. You talk to them like this?”

Jason nuzzled his cheek right up against Tim’s cock through his shorts and looked up through his lashes, amused. Tim looked like he was barely holding himself up, tight body gone loose, slumped against the wall. “Babe, I know you’re not a girl.” He got a hand up, gripped the base of Tim’s cock for emphasis. “Believe me.”

Tim groaned, flushed red right down to his hard, pink little nipples. “No, it’s…it’s good. I like it.”

“Baby,” Jason cooed, hiding a smile. “You just need someone to call you pretty, is that it?”

“I need someone to follow through on the blowjob he promised,” Tim bitched, twisting his fingers in Jason’s hair. “All you are is _talk_.”

“You know how to shut me up.”

A second later Tim’s shorts were on the floor and Jason finally, finally had his mouth on that gorgeous cock. God, it felt like he’d been wanting it forever, his mouth was fucking watering for it and he couldn’t stop the noise that escaped him, needy as shit and yeah, desperate. Tim was right. Jason had been worked up all day watching Tim parade around in his little fucking shorts, teasing him into this useless, hungry mess and all he wanted to do was _suck,_ until Tim was losing it all over his tongue.

“Shit yes Jay, your mouth is so good, god, your mouth-” Tim was babbling, one hand tugging rudely at Jason’s hair, the other scrambling for purchase against the wall behind him. He was trembling all over under Jason’s touch, muscles tense and shaking. Jason sucked hard at the head, licked his tongue into the slit to lap at the precome welling up there - and yeah, yes, it tasted as good as he’d hoped, salty and strong and right.

“Jason,” Tim whispered. “Jason, let me-” and Jason nodded and gripped Tim’s hip, encouraging him to thrust forward. Relaxed his throat and took him deeper. Let Tim take exactly what he wanted. Had the feeling it wouldn’t be the last time.

It didn’t last long. There’d be a time, Jason thought, for long, slow, luxurious fucking. A time to draw it out, take it easier. A time for hours spent in bed, learning each other’s bodies. Now? Wasn’t it. Now was frantic and new, a culmination of years of want, years of conflict, years of bullshit. Now was desperation and the taste of Tim’s cock flooding his senses, the waves of need shooting through his body. And now was just about perfect.

Tim came almost silently, a surprise until Jason glanced up and saw he’d stuffed a fist into his mouth, biting down as he shoved in _hard_ and spurted all over Jason’s tongue. Jason swallowed what he could, letting some drip out of his mouth to make a mess for Tim, to keep it dirty. Squeezed a hand up Tim’s shaft to make him shudder, milk out the last drops as he slumped back against the wall.

Jason sat back on his heels, waited for eye contact before licking his lips and dragging the back of his hand across his chin. Tim groaned and closed his eyes, chest heaving, body soaked with sweat.

“Timmy,” Jason said, and popped the button of his pants. “Darlin’.”

Tim slowly blinked his eyes open and regarded Jason on his knees in front of him. He smiled a little shakily. “How bad do you wanna come right now, Jay?”

Jason laughed, rough and low. “You have no fucking idea.”

“Mmm. I’ve got some idea.” Tim stepped delicately around him and walked back over to his deck chair, leaving his shorts in a crumpled pile behind him. He stretched out naked in the sunshine, cock still wet and fat against his thigh. He looked like a fucking dream.

“Get over here, then,” he said, and Jason was moving without thought, crawling over him, still fully clothed. “Next time I want you in your jacket,” Tim muttered, bossy as all fuck. “And the gloves, shit.”

“Whatever you say, honey,” Jason promised, pushing at his fly and gripping his aching cock. The whole time, he’d - not forgotten it, but been so focused on Tim that it hadn’t seemed to matter.

Oh, it mattered now.

“Rub off on me,” Tim said. “Come on, Jay, get your cock on me. Can you come like this? Just _ride_ \- oh, yeah, just like that.”

Jason didn’t need telling twice. Tim’s stomach was already slick with sweat, that cut of muscle over his hip made for Jason’s cock to rut into. He spat on his hand to add to the wetness, watched Tim shudder at it, spent cock jerking in a way that Jason vowed to remember for later. And that was the last coherent thought that went through his head, everything wiped out until there was nothing left but hot and wet and Tim, Tim, Tim…

“Gonna make a mess of me after all,” Tim whispered in his ear, sucking on the lobe and sending shivers right down Jason’s spine. “So perfect, this is exactly what I wanted, you know that? I was reciting the periodic table in my head all day to stop my dick getting hard in my shorts, I wanted you so bad. Should have just let it. Should have let you do this to me as soon as you stepped in the door. God, Jason, you could have kept me here all day, naked and ready for you, covered in you…”

“Fuck, baby, I’m gonna _come_.”

“Do it. Give it to me, Jay dirty me up, make me yours.”

_Make me yours._

The words echoed around Jason’s head as he did as he was told, shooting all over Tim’s stomach, feeling it dripping beneath him, a counterpoint to the intensity of the pleasure flooding his body, and all of that a dim roar under the words -

_Make me yours._

“Mine,” he gasped, rolling his hips in the sticky, filthy mess they’d made. “ _Timmy_.” And the world paused for one, glorious, sunsoaked second as Jason lost himself in Tim’s body, at last, at last, and Tim held him through it, right there with him.

~

It was still hot.

“I’m gonna burn,” Tim bitched, shoving lazily at Jason, still slumped over him. “We need to go inside, or you need to go inside and get me my sunscreen. Up. Up.”

Jason grunted, rolled to one side and almost off the deck chair. “You always this precious, princess?”

Tim looked deliberately down at his stomach, then back up at Jason. Jason just grinned. “You fucking asked for it.”

“And you _gave_ it to me,” Tim said smugly. “And don’t you forget it.”

Jason blinked. Well, fuck.

“Okay, I see how it’s gonna be,” he said, ducking in for a kiss. “Pushy little shit.”

“You love it,” Tim said cheerily, and bounced up, headed inside. “Come on, come on. Coffee and casework. Shit to do. Let’s go.”

“Let’s go,” Jason echoed, and trailed in after Tim. Yeah, he could see how it was gonna be.

He couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> During some banter before they kiss, Tim tells Jason that he used to jerk off looking at his pictures, and mentions that the first time he got himself off he was thinking about Jason. It's like two lines all up, and Jason is more turned on by the idea of Tim having wanted him for so long than anything else.


End file.
